


Eyes so blue, he drowns.

by DoctorTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry Potter, Daddy Tom, Good Tom Riddle, Infantilism, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Tom Riddle, dark talk, maybe suicidal thoughts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing good in these tough times and remember to be safe and healthy! I'll try to update more but I make no promises!.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 43
Kudos: 558





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing good in these tough times and remember to be safe and healthy! I'll try to update more but I make no promises!.

Tom Riddle had chalk-white skin, electric blue eyes, wavy black hair and a lithe frame. He stood at 5’11 and he was Head Boy. Heir of Slytherin, well respected by most and one of the most powerful wizards even at the age of 17.

Harry Potter had a light skin tone, bottle green eyes, jet black hair and lanky frame. He stood at 5’7 and he was a nobody in Slytherin. He knew of Tom Riddle, respected him to a degree and avoided him. 

However it changed when everyone had to take a Classification Potion. 

You were either a Daddy, Little, Pet, or Neutral.

Tom Riddle already had his results. He was a Daddy. Not that he would ever go looking for a Little or Pet. Even though Tom grew up in an Orphanage, he was abused to a certain degree but he was not a weak little boy. He stood up to those around him and took charge. 

Harry Potter was not a Daddy, in fact, he was a Little. He did not grow up in an Orphanage, but was abused worse than Tom. His relatives belittled him, showed him no love or even kindness. They treated him worse than a House Elves and those poor creatures were treated horrible. 

Even though these two boys had nothing in common, they still get wrapped up in each other's problems and are soon to be the answers to their problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will short for this story, however, I hope to how lots of chapters. I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what ya'll think

Harry Potter was in a panic. He had just woken up from a horrible nightmare and he had no intention of going back to sleep. He wanted someone to care for him, to hug him and comfort him now. However he knew that was not the case, no one really paid him attention, he was a nobody. He was a ghost basically, everyone looked him over, never second looking him. However he notices things in return. How Tom Riddle seems to think he is a King or how everyone bows down to him. Everyone whispers about him in the hallways ‘Tom Riddle this, Tom Riddle that.’ It was a never ending thing to be honest. Harry got out of his four poster bed and silently crept downstairs to the common room and sat, staring into the fireplace, wondering how his life turned out like this.

“Why are you up this early?” A deep voice startled Harry. He whipped his head around and met eyes to eyes with Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle had an air of arrogance to him. He stood tall with a blank but careful face. Electric blue eyes meet the bottle green ones in the dark. “Did you hear me? Why are you up this early?”

Harry blinked and then scowled. “What’s it to you? Huh? I was not aware that this was just your common room.” He muttered just barely upon hearing.

Tom smirked, but the movement was a small one. “I can tell when a _Little_ is in distress.”

The way he said little sent shivers down Harry’s spine, but he didn’t react. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Riddle.” He turned back around and ignored Riddle.

Tom moved silently behind Harry and stopped right behind him and whispered in his ear, “You know exactly what I’m talking about... _Little Boy_.”

Harry couldn’t stop his shiver this time and he had moved slightly toward Tom. “Why...why are you doing this?” He looked up into those electric blue eyes that have captivated him many times before.

Tom Riddle did not have an answer. He didn’t know why he was doing any of this. It was just a feeling that he had and he never strayed from it. He ran his finger down the boy’s cheek and whispered, “Are you scared?”

Harry shuddered as his eyes fought to stay open, “No.”


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks have passed since that morning in the common room, but it seemed to always be on both boys minds. Never straying far from their thoughts. 

While Harry had reluctantly grown to accept his Little side, he did not want to find Daddy anytime soon. He was nobody, he wasn’t used to attention and he didn’t want to start now. 

Tom Riddle was a possessive boy. Ever since that morning, Harry had never been far from his mind, it seemed to him that he had found the perfect Little, even though he hardly knew the boy. Since that morning, Tom has been keeping an eye out. The boy is never seen with anybody, almost as if no one knows he’s there, and maybe that’s true. Harry was seen reading most of the times or looking through catalogs in the common room in the corner, you didn’t need to be a genius. You could tell he was looking through a Little catalog. 

Each classification had their own sort of catalog. These catalogs had everything that they would need, be it a Little or a Pet. Even Daddies, though not every Daddy used it. 

Tom has looked through it, some stuff has interested him but not having a Little, it’s kind of pointless to get anything. Now however, he just might have to get something, like as a courting gift for Harry. 

They still don’t talk to or even acknowledge each other but they’ve grown to respect each other and that is a big feat for Tom, to be able to respect someone other than himself.

Harry was looking through his catalog when a dummy got his eye. He’s never had one before, being denied anything and everything besides hand-me-downs from the Dursleys. It was a baby blue color with the word baby on it. He fell in love with it but he knew he shouldn’t get it. Someone would end up stealing or taking it away. 

Tom had wandered up beside Harry and had seen what he wanted. “Do you want that?” He asked in his deep, smooth voice that he knew Harry adored from the moment they met. 

Harry looked up and swallowed when he saw Tom. “Y...yeah” You could tell he was shy, the fear of being rejected was clear through his body language. 

Tom nodded, “Right then, I will be getting you that, and I want no arguments from you.”   
With that he took the catalog and walked off to stand beside Abraxas Malfoy. They shared some words and then Malfoy was off to an unknown destination.

Harry was dumbfounded. Tom Riddle just took his catalog and said he was buying a dummy for him. What has the world come too?


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was surprised at himself. He never knew he’d do something like that. He took Harry Potter’s catalog and told him he’d buy him a dummy. A dummy. Who does that out of nowhere? 

Tom shook his slightly and he berated himself for thinking of such things during a meeting he called for. 

“Abraxas, report.” He snapped at a young blonde boy sitting a couple of chairs away. 

“Ah, yes. We have the vampires on our side and we are currently working on the werewolves.” Abraxas Malfoy replied.

Tom’s goal was a simple one. Protect the muggle raised and muggle-borns from abusive parents. Anyone who was born or were raised by Muggle parents were to be checked up on yearly and if abused, taken away from the home with the caregivers obliviated. 

The vampires had given consent if a child in need, needed a family, that a vampire family would up their arms and welcome that child. They would not turn said child until they were of the age of 17 and only if they wanted to be turned. 

Tom listened to the group for a little more before dismissing the group and sat back with a sigh. All this work was boring but the end goal would be worth it. 

Harry Potter was waiting anxiously the next day for Tom to show up. It was a bit early but he knew the older male would be up around this time of day. He was correct as he watched Tom walk toward him. 

“Tom.” A simple greeting was all he said.

Tom chuckled and held out a box wrapped up in blue wrapping paper. 

“Is that anyway to say hello to your Daddy?” He replied rather arrogantly.  


Harry sputtered with red dusting across his nose. “W...what are you on about?”  


He took the gift however and nodded, “Thank you.”

Tom raised an eyebrow waiting for him to open the gift.

Harry huffed but carefully unwrapped it and then gasped. 

Inside was the very dummy he had been looking at yesterday before Tom took his catalog. 

“You...you actually bought it.” He was silent for a moment, “Thank you” He quickly gave Tom a hug before stepping back and then turned sharply on his heel to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope you guys stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later, you could see a crowd of students circling around a boy. The boy was on the floor, crying, next to him was his dummy he had gotten just a couple of days ago. He was looking up another student who was yelling at him, 

“You’re disgusting! You are sixteen years old and you’re acting like a baby! A Freak! A disgusting freak!”

Nobody said anything, nobody helped, they just watched as the young boy cried.

Harry, the boy on the floor, looked around helpless and couldn’t seem to stop crying.

“Who would want to be your friend, let only be your Daddy or even a Partner?” He laughed, “Ha! As if. You make everyone sick by just looking at you.” He spat at Harry and then shoved his way through the crowd and walked away. 

The crowd disappeared and left the boy on the floor crying. 

Harry shuddered as the cold seeped through his clothes and he reached for his dummy that had fallen during the fight. He sniffled and hiccuped as he stood shakingly. 

He sighed sadly as he grabbed his things and set off toward the dormitories. 

He quickly entered with his head down and tried to go up the stairs but was stopped by someone stepping in front of him. 

“What happened?” A deep voice, Tom’s voice. Tom placed his finger under Harry’s chin and raised it. He took in the red eyes and the sniffling. He sighed and then drew the boy into his arms and hugged him. 

The hugging was new to Tom but he knew Harry needed it, and after all, Harry is his Little.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly exhaled,

“Smith cornered me and then shoved me. He was glaring and then when my dummy fell out of...my pocket…” He shuddered, “He shoved me again and made me fall to the floor. He started yelling at me...calling me mean..names” By this point, Harry was in tears again. 

Tom glared at the wall in front of him, no one hurt his Little. No one.

“Did he hurt you badly?” Tom asked him gently.

Harry shook his head and squeezed Tom before sighing. He looked up at Tom, leaned forward and kissed his cheek.


	6. Chapter Six

Tom Riddle glared at the Smith boy from the corner of the library. He wasn’t going to create a scene in the library but oh boy could he plan. He thought of humiliating ways to embarrass the boy and to say that he wasn’t giddy would be lying. You could see the gleam in his eyes as he watched Smith.

Smith was unaware of the glare he was receiving but the students around him clearly saw it. They all shifted with unease but didn’t say anything. 

Smith would smirk as he thought over the incident with the Potter boy. The little weirdo probably cried himself to sleep last night. Smith wanted to humiliate the boy more but wasn’t sure how to go about it.

Tom watched as Smith got up to leave the library and he followed after. The room visibly sighed with relief as the Slytherin Prince left. 

Smith was unaware of the predator behind him as he turned a corner and then was shoved up against the wall, “W...what the?” Smith sputtered.

Tom pressed his forearm against Smith’s throat and seethed, “Do not touch Harry Potter ever again. Do you hear me?” 

Smith paled as he saw the Slytherin Prince with a scary look on his face, “I-I understand, just don’t hurt me.” 

“Isn’t that what Potter asked of you when you decided to go after him?!” Tom had shoved his wand in Smith’s lower jaw by this point. 

Smith gulped in fear as he nodded, “y-yes but he’s just a baby,” he chuckled weakly, “Who’s going to listen to him?” 

Tom sneered as he shoved Smith anyway from him, “You disgust me, I should end your life right here and right now.” He pointed his wand at Smith and stood there in silence. 

Smith shook with fear and stared at Riddle with wide eyes. “W-what are you going to do?” 

Tom huffed and lowered his wand, “I should end your pathetic life, but instead I’ll report you to HeadMaster Dippet.”

Smith nodded with understanding as he watched the Slytherin Prince walk away. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time around but I hope you like it!

Harry was currently curled up in a chair in the Slytherin common room. He was reading one of his school books, well more like just glancing at it as he laid there. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings so when someone wrapped their arms around his waist he jumped. 

“W-what?” He turned away and calmed down as he saw it was Tom. “Tom,” He sighed out with relief.

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Did you think it was someone else?” He chuckled softly 

Harry nodded, “Yes, in fact, I did.” He turned around in Tom’s arms, “Where have you been all day?” He asked with a curious look.

Tom chuckled and shook his head, “Out. I’ve been taking care of some things.” He placed his finger under the boy’s chin making him look up, “What have you been doing today?” 

Harry smiled shyly, “Just reading mostly, can’t say I’ve done much of anything exciting.”

Tom nodded, “I understand.” He sighed and then placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “I think you should head up to bed, Little one. It’s late and you know you need your sleep.” He ruffled Harry’s hair and he gently shoved him up the stairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story as well. I know I'm a little slow to update but I do appreciate you guys reading this.

A beautiful day. Blue skies, trees swaying in the wind, water clear as glass, and a boy standing there taking it all in.

Tom Riddle stood in absolute silence.

A squawk sound had then interrupted his peace.

He sighed and turned around, “Can I not have some peace and quiet around here?” He glared at the person.

The person turned out to be Abraxas. He had red blush across his face, “M-my lord,” He bowed, “I’m sorry to interrupt but I came with news, some of the vampires are rebelling and they are stirring quite the stir in the others. The other news is that we are discussing things with the Alpha of one of the werewolves’ packs.”  
Tom nodded as Abraxas spoke, “That’s most unfortunate. We must do what is necessary then.” He turned around to face the scene, silently dismissing the blonde.

“Yes My Lord,” He bowed and began to walk away. “Ah yes, Potter was looking for you by the way.” He called over his shoulder.

Tom waved a hand, “Send him this way when you see him then.” 

Abraxas nodded and then quickly walked away. 

-  
Harry Potter stood in the Astronomy tower, looking down at the students who looked like ants. He had long accepted that he was just another boy going to this enormous castle, but he always felt like being a Little was something big. He had just encountered teasing and rude comments from people. 

It wasn’t like he accepted people to try and be his friend, but sometimes he wished people would. 

It was getting close to curfew.

Harry sighed before turning and walking back down to the Slytherin common rooms. He only had about twenty minutes till curfew, but as he walked, he walked slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. 

He was terrified to go back to the Dursley’s, fearing they may find out about him being Little and then proceed to beat black and blue. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. 

He was afraid to be Little at the time when they would beat him or something. He knew that if that was the case, he would be a very scared Little. While he knew of things like that, his Little side didn’t fully understand it.

Upon arriving at the dorms, Harry was pulled roughly into someone’s arms. 

Tom Riddle had wrapped his arms around the boy. He hadn’t seen him since earlier that day, it was like he just disappeared. “Where have you been?” 

Harry huffed, “I was in the Astronomy Tower, just thinking.”  
Tom squeezed him gently before backing off, “Yes, well don’t be so scarce next time.” 

Harry nodded, “I won’t,” He paused, “I’m going to head to bed, it’s been a long day for me.” 

Tom nodded as he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the staircase, “Sleep well then.” He leaned forward and kissed the boy’s forehead.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long ass wait! I hope you guys still enjoy reading the fic and please don't be afraid to leave comments!
> 
> It is a short one chapter, but I'm working on more.

**-Dark talk-**

Nightmares were something that was common for Harry. His parent’s death, his death, and sometimes, Tom’s death. He’d wake up covered in sweat and tears and would be shivering. 

He’d try to be brave, try to stop the tear from running down his face, but sometimes it just wasn’t enough. He wasn’t as brave as Tom nor was strong like Tom.

Harry would describe himself as a baby. He isn’t very brave or strong and sometimes he just wants to lay in the bed and cry himself to sleep.

He’s so jealous of Tom for that. Tom isn’t a baby, Tom doesn’t come to him when he’s upset or when he wants a hug. Tom deals with his own issues. 

Sometimes, Harry thinks it's too much to keep going. He wonders if he should just end it. It certainly would do him good, he thinks. Then he wonders if there is anyone who cares enough to stop him. He’s an orphan, so there isn’t anyone at home for him. No one really pays him attention at school either. 

He thinks he should end it, end his life. He’s never really had someone to care for him, so maybe it would be better that way. No one has to wonder if he’s still around, kicking and screaming. 

Tom is the only one now pays attention to him, so maybe he should stay. 

  
  


He likes that Tom cares about him, sure he thinks, ‘What’s the catch?’ but he doesn’t let himself think too much into it because if he does he’ll go into a dark place and he’d rather not.

He doesn’t like that he questions himself like that but his thoughts tend to go into that direction. 

  
  
  


**-End dark talk-**

(edited)

Tom Riddle liked to be possessive of things at times. He may be possessive but he does care for things, to a certain extent, but he does care for Harry Potter immensely. 

They may have just gotten together, but Tom can tell when something is wrong.

Harry will look gloomy and will not smile as much, but when he does it's a fake smile. Not many people could tell the difference however, so Tom comes up with a plan, but a plan for tomorrow.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, my mental health isn't very good right now, so updates will be slow to come, but I hope you guys stick around!

Today is a new day. Another day that our boys Harry and Tom get to be engaged with.

It’s a weekend, more specifically, a Hogsmeade weekend, and that means, our boys are going on their first date! 

Tom and Harry are currently in the Great Hall when Tom turns to Harry, “Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me today?”

Harry starts and looks over at Tom, “O-of course!” He smiles shyly.

Tom smirks and goes to wipe his hands on a napkin and stands up while pulling Harry with him. “Right, well let’s go then, no time like the present.”

The boys hurry off with their permission slips in hand and go toward Hogsmeade.

Tom takes Harry to Honeydukes, the boy has a huge sweet tooth even though he doesn’t indulge very often.

Tom gently pushes Harry into the shop, “Pick out whatever you want Love” He smirks and leaves to collect his own assortment of sweets.

Harry blushes as he ventures forward to collect various sweets of his own. He collects some chocolate frogs, taffy, sugar quills, and a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

He goes to the front, where Tom waits for him. 

Tom has an assortment of dark chocolate and some sugar quills. He doesn’t have a lot like Harry however. Tom takes Harry’s pile and pays for all of it, even though Harry tries to pay for his own.

“Tom, I can pay for my stuff, you really don’t have to.” He reaches for his wallet.

“Oh stop, this is my treat, and I am the one who asked to come here with me.” Tom waves his hand and finishes paying. 

The boys exit the shop and then head over to the Three Broomsticks where they spend the rest of the hour there.

Tom pulls out a Little magazine, “Right, so I know you need more things, let’s pick some things out, shall we?” 

Harry bit his lip and shyly nods his head, “If you’re okay with doing that, I don’t mind either way.” He reaches over and flips the cover open. He trails a finger over the list. They have an assortment of things, like bottles, dummies, nappies, blankets, clothes, etc.

Tom huffs quietly and watches Harry as he looks over the magazine, “See anything you like?”

Harry taps a finger against an image and ducks his head, “I like this one, the electric blue blanket.” He softly smiles.

Tom chuckles, “Is that all you want Darling? It’s okay to want another item or two.”

Harry bits his lip in thought as he looks at the item in front of him, “I… I like this onesie.” He taps the image shyly.

Tom looks at the image, it's a forest green onesie, with the golden snitches all over them. He smiles and chuckles, “All right then Darling, so just the blanket and onesie?”

Harry nods as he looks up at Tom and smiles, “Thank you Tom, really.” He snuggles closer to Tom and sighs happily.

Tom shakes his head, “Anything for you Darling.” He kisses the top of Harry’s head as he fills out the order.


End file.
